of love, ice, ring and separation
by GabxLuci027
Summary: Please note ghat this story is part of a series called The heart of ice and the one ring . Go ThrandruilxLoki.
1. Chapter 1

A new realm to discover, new adventures to make and maybe even love, thought Loki as he fastened his dark blue cloack around him.

Grabbing herds, vials, clothes, jewelry, money, and spell books in a space pocket.

He lit nine green candles in a circle to symbolize the nine realms and a lone white one in the middle of the circle.

Loki started chanting making the flames leap higher into the air the shadows grow longer and the air cold enough to see one's breath.

Stepping into the circle as the last chant left his lips a flash of light and then nothing more leaving but a darkened room with the lights out.


	2. Chapter 2 into Middle earth we go

Notes:

Okay I saw the last part of the first Hobbit and am watching Epic but my family won't SHUT UP! poor me. -.-

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Crash!

"Oof," said Loki landing with a misstep before stumbling around before coming to a complete stop leaning on an oak tree.

That could of gone a lot smoother. Now where am I, wondered Loki before hearing a noise he decided to investigate. Moving closer Loki looked through the tree lines.

There he saw dwarves, a wizard, and a furry creature in a tree surrounded by grouse creatures with one being on white wolf-like creature though it didn't hold a candle to his pet Fenrir the mighty wolf.

The battle was fierce with the little furry being with the courage of a thousand suns against a foe much larger and vast numbers on the whit dark elf look a-like.

Loki saw the dwarves start to lose so he decided to add a helping hand.

Conjuring up a gust of wind surrounding the furry critter.

The only ones who noticed were the wizard and the white dark elf-like creature before the eagles arrived.

Using that Loki escaped in the form of a magpie taking off after the dwarves but from a safe distance while doing though, Maybe I can do some match making while I'm here, thought Loki as he observed a dwarf embrace the cute little creature, Besides I am great at getting people together you have no idea how many weddings I have been invited to from happy couples.

Loki decided to follow the group for awhile after all they did provide entertainment and he has taken a liking to the brave fuzzy creature.

Notes:

Please comment.


	3. Chapter 3 skin changer part 1

Forgot the name of the orcs hideout. If this chapter seems abit ooc of Loki I apologize I am trying to make him a young teenager on his first adventure by himself.

Loki watched the group as they make their way into the forest. Taking notice of the orcs following the group loki also realized that a rather large bear seemed to be taking an interest in what's going on .

The big one can certainly move FAST when the situation calls for it, thought Loki as the group ran from the bear, but I think I will follow the orcs for a bit and come back to this later.

~Orcs Hideout ~

Oh scary. I am glad Thor isn't here Norns know he would go charging in like a wild boar, thought Loki who moved into the shadows never realizing that the orc's master was watching him, planning for the right moment to strike.

~Beorn's House after Gandalf Left~

Now that is a strong looking man, thought Loki who always knew he preferred men over women, Though he is a little too hairy and reminds me of Father with his looks.

"Is something wrong Beorn?" asked Bilbo with concern when he realized how tense the man was. "I smell a being I have never smelled before. It is not the scent of man, orcs, dwarves, or the scent of you master Baggins. Speak! Reveal yourself, you who hides in the shadows are you Friend or Foe?" cried Beorn as the dwarves readied themselves with weapons and Biblo drew his sword from its sheath.

"Peace I mean you now harm," said the voice of a figure appearing out of thin air, "Please allow me to introduce myself. I go by the name Loki."


	4. Chapter 4 skin changer part 2

Notes: Alright the research thing didn't really work so fuck it.

 _~pov Bilbo~_

 _"Is something wrong Beorn?" asked Bilbo with concern when he realized how tense the man was. "I smell a being I have never smelled before. It is not the scent of man, orcs, dwarves, or the scent of you master Baggins. Speak! Reveal yourself, you who hides in the shadows are you Friend or Foe?" cried Beorn as the dwarves readied themselves with weapons and Biblo drew his sword from its sheath._

 _"Peace I mean you now harm," said the voice of a figure appearing out of thin air, "Please allow me to introduce myself. I go by the name Loki."_

Bilbo took in the sight of the new being.

 _Gorgeous emerald eyes,, thick long lashes, skin glowing like snow at the dawn of morning, and a body as elegant as a swan wrapped in green,_ thought Bilbo as he watched the being move forward and he noticed how graceful the being did that like a doe prancing through the meadows.

Bilbo did not notice that as he was staring at the magnificent new being that Thorin was SEETHING with jealousy but Loki did.

 _Interesting,_ thought Loki quirking an eyebrow before slowly moving forward.

"As I said earlier I go by the name Loki I am just someone looking for adventure if I may be so bold is it possible for me to join you on your quest. I seek no jewels or gold but I crave adventure and my talents might be of use to you." said Loki.

"Oh and what sort of 'talents' do you have" growled Thorin causing the company to look at him in shock knowing that though Thorin can be hostile it was mostly toward elves not other beings certainly not one they just met.

Loki just smirked infuriating Thorin causing his hackles to raise but before Thorin could say anything more Loki spoke.

"I have gift" said Loki conjuring up a fireball causing everyone to stumbled back raising their weapons for protection, "A gift so wonderful and powerful that most beings are in awe of what I can do for tis no something that not everyone can do only those who are truly gifted are given these gifts."

"If what you say is true stranger why did you not reveal your self earlier how do we not know you are working with the enemy." said Beorn pointing an accusing figure at Loki.

"I understand your worry but I needed to know that YOU would mean me no harm" said Loki.

"I believe we can trust him besides his talents would be wonderful against anymore foes we may come across" said Bilbo which made everyone nod their heads in agreement well all except for Thorin who grumbled and moaned but the matter was closed knowing that he lost Thorin agreed that Loki may join them.

So the company went off with one more person on their quest known as Loki.


	5. The Forest of Elves and SPIDERS

_So the company went off with one more person on their quest known as Loki._

The forest was definitely eerie to Bilbo and Loki who felt the darkness slowly creeping in on them from all around though the dwarves did not notice too busy arguing on how to get out of the forest.

Finally Bilbo and Loki suggested that they climb the trees to see where they were.

What a sight it was with trees so full of life, the wind against their faces was much welcomed, the sky was gorgeous with the clouds and Look! There it is -the Lonely Mountain.

They shouted to the dwarves that all is not lost but alas there was no reply worried Bilbo and Loki scampered down as fast as they could when they reached the ground and looked around but saw not but air and spider webs.

They followed the webs and found the nest of spiders and to their horror the dwarves were tied up subdued by the spiders venom, quickly Bilbo and Loki hid and together they threw a loose twig that the spiders chased after to see what it was and with out wasting time they cut down the dwarves where Bilbo named his sword 'Sting', Loki thought a simple but accurate name which he shared to Bilbo who agreed but sometimes the simplest things are the greatest things of all a feeling both agreed on by Loki and Bilbo.

Quietly and steady they cut down the dwarves as fast as they could but at last their luck has run out for the spiders have returned so the company fled until their backs against the walls and then they fought against the spiders but alas Bilbo got separated from the group.

 ** _Crash ! Hiss ! Snarl !_**

The sound of battle drew the elves toward the company where they swiftly disposed of the spiders before turning their weapons on to the dwarves, and Loki.

But one was missed and the spider was about to end Kili when a she-elf with long red hair ended the creature's life along with a few others.

Loki noticed the attraction between dwarf and elf before his attention was drawn back to find that in his musings he did not realize that the elves were now taking their weapons.

When it was his turned the lead elf stopped the other before he turned to Loki, "You! What are you? I have seen both men and dwarves but you are not of their kind you have the features of an elf but are not one I demand you speak for who or what are you?"

Loki answered, "I am neither man nor dwarf and I have some of the feature's of an elf but one I am not as for my name and race I will only give it in the presence of that which is your Leader."

Legolas's mouth quirked down before answering that he had his approval and of with the dwarves and loki as the captured and the elves as their handler.

No one noticed except for Loki of a little burglar following after them.

But another more of a shadow really, was watching them or more specifically Loki.

 _Yessssssssss! This one will be perfect..._

 _And the shadow faded out._

been in a bit of a slump. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 king of the Forest

Chapter 6 The king of the Forest

I'm sorry it took so long to get the chapter up my will to work on this story is fading in and out but I promise to try to continue this story. Anyways please enjoy.

The group was led through the forest to a gate made of wood guarded by two elves in armor. They were separated once they were inside the palace with Loki and Thorin were brought to the throne room. The room was covered in stone and wood with tall stain glass windows. A winding stair case lead up to a throne made of walnut wood with carvings and small glistening pearls. the throne also had antlers shaped like a mouse's. The arms of the throne were covered in silver and velvet.

A tall figure was slouching but at the same time was exuding power with barely any effort at all. The powerful male was wearing silver robes & wearing brown knee high boots. He wore many a rings but the one that stood out the most was a ring of white diamond and silver. The king's skin held a sort of illuminated glow in a masculine sort of way. An impressive jaw line that is strong but also had a soft touch to it as well. Eyes like stormy clouds over the ocean and hair like the sun rays that reached half way the male's back. This is the Elven king Thranduil majestic ruler of the forest ( and a great piece of eye candy , thought Loki who dazed out for a bit).

The king of the Forest looked down from his mighty throne to gaze on one of the intruders in his realm. He looked with disdain at the filthy dwarf with cobwebs in is hair and twigs in his coat. The king questioned him first and tried to strike a deal with the short tempered dwarf with promises food, weapons, and supplies in exchange for his deceased wife's necklace returned to him. The stupid dwarf refused and words were said with such hostility that King Thranduil decreed that he's putting a stop to the quest immediately.

The Elven guards dragging a screaming and kicking Thorin off to the dungeons before King Thranduil turned his attention toward his other prisoner brought before him. Thranduil ' s breath was stopped short t the sight of the glowing being. His eyes trialed over the slim figure dressed in leather and silk. Hair like midnight and eyes the color of shining emeralds with long lashes. The being had pouty rose petal pink lips and high cheek bones with a body built like that of elves but no pointy ears mused Thranduil, the being is certainly not a dwarf nor a elf I don't believe the being is a mortal but what is he.

What are you? You are not an elf or a dwarf or a mortal and as ruler of the forest I demand for you to tell me commanded King Thranduil. The stunning being answered "I am the one known as Loki being of fire and ice and magic. I come from a realm not known to you. I am neither a man nor woman and it is not yet decided from which race I hail from " in a bell like voice the stirred something primal in the belly of the Elven king .

Before Thranduil could speak again an Elven guard appeared before them capturing their attention. The guard revealed the urgent news that the prisoners have escaped from the cells. Thranduil quickly sent out his warriors to stop the escapees from leaving his kingdom before once again focusing his attention on to Loki. "So your companions have left you. What will you do now" questioned King Thranduil as he slowly made his way closer to Loki in an attempt not to frighten him. I go now to join them said loki as he disappeared in to thin air leaving behind a longing Elven king.


	7. Chapter 7 barrel riding

Happy new years. Just a little present to my devoted followers.

Loki giggled to himself as he reappeared hidden behind a willow tree next to the river and it's gate giddy at the thought of the flustered elf before pulling himself together to view the on coming chaos about to unfold.

Twelve water barrels came crashing down the river as the order to close the gate before the company crashed into the steel gate. Thorin banged his arms against the cold steel in frustration. The elves where closing in on the company suddenly orcs appeared waving their weapons in the air and giving out a mighty war cry before charging into battle.

Blades clash together and through it all kili made his way to the lever that would open for the company to led them to freedom however just as his fingers were but a hair's breathe away an orc arrow pierced his leg causing Kili to cry out in pain.

Loki noticed the red she elf was worried fo the dwarf prince not that she was masking her emotions but it did make one wonder if something would come of it. 'Only one way to find out' thought Loki as he turned into a hummingbird to follow the dwarves and the hobbit down the river.


	8. Bard the Bowman

Notes:

Happy fourth of july! ^_^  
It's short sorry it's been a while for this story.

* * *

Chapter Text

Quick to catch up to the group loki shaped his form back into that of a man but stayed hidden from sight to witness the play that was about to begin.

The dwarves were washed a shore with their torn barrels and dripping clothes with scowls on their rugged faces but not on the hobbit it looked more like a ruffled kitten who just got dumped by a bucket of water.

loki shifted his attention to Kilian who was stumbling in pain though he tried to hide it.

Before Loki could offer to help heal the pain away a calamity occurred which aroused Loki's attention to focus on the new problem forgetting momentarily to forget about Kili, for now.

The new problem was a man with a worn out coat and a bow with an arrow pointed dead centered at Thorin's head with these words leaving his chapped lips, "Do that again and your dead."

"Excuse me but that boat it wouldn't happen to be for hire now would it" asked Balin.


	9. Laketown

I have not been feeling inspired lately, but here's something it's better than nothing.

%%%%%%%%%

Loki giggled as he soared through the mist filled air in the form of crow with green eyes.

The reason for it is that a certain hobbit and dwarves were stuck in barrels.

But the best part about this whole mess was the fact that fish were piled on their heads created such glee that loki almost fell downwards to the ground.

The town, well barley a town but if one must call it a town then let it be known as a ghost town for their was little to no life to be found.

The poor people were miserable with filth and rot to be seen every where. The food scarce and what wealth that went to the master of this town was but pitiful.

All in all Loki's heart ached for these people, to be reduced to a life that is not fit for man or beast was outrageous.

Loki reigned in his feelings and took measured breathes as he swooped into a shack on stilts through the window before Bard closed the shutters.

In a twirl mixed of feathers turn to cloth and skin stood loki in his Asgard form once again.


	10. Questions that need answers

Hi everyone I'm sorry it's not a chapter but there are questions that need an answer and since I want my story to have opinions so I look to you dear readers because you matter. ^.^

This is for "Severus Snape and the hope of Ho-oh".

1) I have not decided on where severus nemesis will be from? But i need you to understand they will not be from slytherine.(used way too much I like variety.)

2) also can't figure out if the lackeys should be from the same house or from different houses?

3) I plan on having the DADA teachers to be villains like from HP BOOKS well almost all of them. But I noticed something was lacking like how powerful the teachers are suppose to be. I mean the only time they really show their stuff is during the final book and movie & for me that is a major disappointment. So to fix that I am asking you on which year should which teacher show their stuff off because they need love too.

4) I have already decided on when Severus should be rescued from his father and by who (well,sorta) however I want you to decide on who should be the first to hear of the situation besides Lily and petunia obviously since they live almost near each other.

That's all I got for now so please let me hear your opinions and please comments feed the soul but no flames thank you. ^.^

Ps. Loki, will have a good relationship with her family both of them and I'll probably introduce a few later in series and then all together.


End file.
